Harmon and Teresa Part 1
by Anna1988
Summary: This is a story about Harmon Rabb and Teresa Coulter
1. Chapter 1

1995

During the first new months of working together Harmon Rabb jr. and Teresa Coulter they started to notice they liked each other and that they worked good together. After a few months they started meeting after work for a beer or for something to eat. During the next few months their relationship slowly developed. Teresa felt relaxed around him and liked that he was pretty much easy going. He had to admit that Teresa was pretty closed off concerning her family and her private life, but he was patient and was willing to give her the time she needed until she was willing to tell him about her family. They had a relaxing relationship and Harmon was the kind of man she had always dreamed off.

He had told her about his father and his difficult relationship with his stepfather. Harmon loved his mother and he still does not know what happened to his father after he disappeared when he was 3 years old. She partially loved him because he was so passionate with his cases. During one of their dinners he told her that he was an aviator like his father and that his father´s best friend Admiral Thomas Boone was an important person in his life who has had a real impact on him.

They enjoyed their time together, doing daily things like taking a walk, going shopping, going to the park. Their relationship developed quickly and pretty soon they spend as much time together as they possibly could. Even though she was pretty closed off on some parts he loved her already.

He saw her as an equal, treated her right and with him everything in life felt possible. Now she just had to find the courage to talk to him about her family.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending from which perspective you are looking at it, that was literally taken from her hands. Harm saw her when she entered the JAG office and followed a lawyer into his office. Harmon wondered what was going on. He was worried about her because she looked tense, he noted.

When she exited the office about an hour later, she looked mad or maybe even livid and when Harm found her, she was sitting in the Park just outside the building. "Teresa?" he asked sitting down. She looked at him. "Everything alright" he asked. She nodded looking normal again hiding her emotions from him, almost at least. She was trying her best. He could read in her eyes that something was wrong and was worrying her. He saw something he did not like. "Everything is alright Harm" she said smiling at him.

Harmon let it go for now knowing that it might be easier when they were away from the office and in his apartment. He decided to let it slide for now. He watched her walking back into the building still wondering what the hell was going on. He did not want to force her, but he also did not to have to deal with it on her down.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were having dinner at his apartment the same evening, he decided to ask her about it again. When he was about to ask her, she held up a hand, effectively stopping him and went to get something from her purse. She placed a file in front of him and went to sit down on his couch while he was reading it. He looked at her from time to time while reading it and he could see the pain etched on her face. He could only imagine how much this was torturing her. After Harm finished reading the file he went and sat down next to her on the couch wrapping his arm around her.

"Teresa I am so sorry" he said. She nodded. "My father is where he belongs for what he put us through…." He stroked his hand up and down her arm. "My childhood was not beautiful. My father is a choleric man who does not treat women in a good way" she said looking at him. He nodded at her telling her that he was listening to her. "He also is an alcoholic. He was often drunk und then…." She snuggled into his chest

After she had not said anything for a while, he turned on the tv to get her thoughts of things for a while. Harm did not really care what they are watching he wanted to get Teresa´s mind off her father.

When he turned of the tv she started talking again. "My father was in the Navy and was gone a lot. When he was home my father was a bad guy. He verbally abused us and sometimes it also got a little physical. I do not think that he raped my mother but still" he kissed her temple and pulled her closely against his chest.

"He was rough, and he even took it out on me, his own daughter…." She said sounding bitter and somehow even defeated. She knew that she also needed to tell him about his father´s plans to appeal claiming that his wife, her mother had killed herself.

Harm was holding Teresa close to his chest and just gave her the time she needed to tell him everything she wanted and needed to tell him. He was not going to force her to tell him anything she was not ready to tell him, but he was giving her the opportunity.

"My father´s lawyer wanted to see me earlier. That is the reason I was at the office today" she said looking at him. Her eyes were filled with grief, sadness and pain. "My father wants an appeal and he said that he would start the paperwork and that I should prepare myself for the possibility that my father will go free because my mother might have killed herself after all." Harm nodded against her head and he knew that she must but scared, furious and mad.

"How can he put me through this again?" she asked tears filling her eyes as she looked at him looking for answers. "Honey you know he has the right to it" he said, and she nodded in response logically knowing that he had the right. "No one has granted the appeal yet, so I suggest you try to relax, and we try to get some sleep" Harm said getting up and bringing her with him.

Every week with no answer about the appeal was hard for Teresa and over the weeks and months it was taking it was turning into pure agony for her. Harm did everything he could to support her and be there for her but sometimes he was feeling as if he was losing her a little each week.

Teresa was doing her best to continue with her life. She went to work and went along with her daily routine. But the thoughts about the possible trial and about the things her father did where coming to her mind way too often.


	3. Chapter 3

One day he found a map on his kitchen counter with the address of the prison her father was doing time. "Do you really want to visit him?"

Harm asked and when she turned around to look at him, he already knew the answer. He could read the fear in her eyes. Harm nodded. "Honey you do not need to visit him." She looked at him and sighed deeply. If the appeal is granted, we will handle everything that comes with it, but until then you should not make yourself crazy" he said wrapping an arm around her.

"I want to hit him in the face for what he is putting me through. For making my life hell" she said crying against his chest. He could understand that she wanted to confront her father, but he also knew that she was scared off her father. "I am not leaving you alone with this. No matter what happens we will handle it together" he said kissing her. She nodded against his chest. "Alright" she said with emotions in her voice. She allowed him to hold as she started to digest that he had the right but also asking herself why he was hurting her that way.

Over Christmas they tried to enjoy their time together forgetting the possible retrial for a few days trying to relax. Harm did everything he could to make sure that she was having a nice Christmas and that he did not do anything to bring up bad memories.


	4. Chapter 4

1996

When a letter from the JAG office came with the notice of her father´s granted appeal in January she totally broke down and Harm knew that the next weeks and months are going to be very difficult. The first week after the letter arrived Teresa barely left the apartment and was in a bad state. "Honey we will get through this together. No matter what happens" he said kissing her. She nodded and just let him hold her.

The fact that Teresa Coulter´s father was granted an appeal is something that is tearing her apart. He killed her mother, at least in her eyes. This appeal is bringing up a lot of harbored feelings and is renewing her grief. Harm knew that she was getting anxious and that it was tearing her apart.

„Teresa ", Harmon said carefully approaching her. She looked up at him from her spot on their couch as he sat down next to her. She had pulled up her knees to her chest and covered herself with the blanket. He gently placed a hand on her knee.

„Honey he is your father;" She nodded hearing him. „He has the right to an appeal honey, just like everybody else. Even if we do not like it and think that it is not right" he said gently kissing her temple. He gave her a few minutes to understand what he had just said. A little while later she looked up at him. „Just promise me that you will not help to defend him Harm. I could not bear that Harm" Teresa begged clutching his hand

He gently pulled her to his chest. „Sweetheart I will not defend him he is your father. You know that I would never do that to you. Neither would the Admiral. "She nodded against his chest. Turner was defending her father and Sarah MacKenzie was prosecuting him. "Turner is defending him, and Mac is prosecuting him."

She was snuggling against his chest. „Harm; "he looked at her „Yes Honey" he answered gently kissing her hair. "I am scared of facing him" she said barely audible and he nodded against her head. "I know honey. But as Turner wrote, you will be called as a witness and he will be sitting right in front of you." She leaned back a little to look at him and he noticed that she was turning white as a sheet. He wanted to prepare her to make sure that she is not blindsided.

"I...I haven´t...oh my god. I have to see him" she exclaimed. She was getting agitated and Harm pulled her against his chest carefully wrapping his arms around her. "Calm down honey" he said pulling her against his chest. "Yes, you will see him. You do not have to talk to him if you do not want to. I will be right there with you in the court room, the whole time." He continued holding her against his chest rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down knowing that the next few days would not be easy for her.


	5. Chapter 5

In March her father´s trial was due to start. The night before the trial he woke up to an empty bed. She must have gotten up, was his first thought. Knowing this was a difficult situation for her, he put on his Robe and went to look for her finding her in the living-room. She was sitting on the couch covered with a blanket starring of into space. Carefully as not to scare her he called out to her gently. She turned her head at his voice and when he saw her face his heart constricted. Her face was covered in grief and pain. He sat down on the couch behind her and gently pulled her against his chest.

Teresa turned a little in his arms snuggling deeper into his chest. "No matter if he really killed her or not. He still has her blood on his hands" she said and felt him nod against her head. "I never want to be in contact with him again. Not after what he did to my mother" she said suddenly noticing something. She turned to look at Harm. "Can he find out where we live?" she asked afraid.

"Yes, he can but that does not mean that we have to have contact with him. There are ways to keep him from contacting us. He cannot force you to have contact with him." Teresa nodded relieved. She was glad that she could keep her father away from her.

"You should try to get some sleep honey" said Harm carefully getting up and holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him and nodded. He led her back to their bedroom pulling her into his arms and tucking the blanket around her.

After a few minutes he noticed that she was still wide awake even though she was dead on her feet. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion and pressed her face more against his chest. "Honey your exhausted please try to get some sleep" he said.

"I can´t. Every time I close my eyes, I see her body" She said tears clogging her voice. He pushed her back a little bit to be able to look into her eyes. "I know that there are a lot of feelings going through your head at the moment. I need you to get some sleep so you will be able to be at your best at court tomorrow. After that we will disappear for a few days so you can recover" he said gently kissing her.

He pulled her back against his chest rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "Close your eyes and concentrate on my heartbeat. You will be fine." He held her rubbing her back and after a few minutes she was deep asleep in his arms.

The next morning Teresa was reluctant to get up knowing what she had to do that day. "Honey, we can´t hide in here. You are on the whiteness list for today. The court needs to hear everything you know and saw" Harm said kissing her gently. She hid in his chest trying to escape the situation.

"I know Harm, just give me a few more minutes, please" she said pleading with him. He nodded against her head knowing that a few minutes wouldn´t hurt. "Ok honey, breathe and relax for a few minutes" he said calmly holding her to his chest. He knew that a few minutes were not the problem and if it would help her, he was willing to give her that.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they entered the JAG Building, she stayed as close to his side as she possibly could. Harm, aware of her behavior, placed a protective hand on her lower back leading her into the court room. The moment they entered the room she basically shrank back into him seeing her father for the first time in years. Harm´s arm around her stopped her from moving behind him or leaving the room. He moved the arm up to her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Honey he can´t hurt you and you do not have to talk to him. Just give your statement and sit down next me after that. Everything will be alright." She nodded slowly moving towards a bench behind the prosecutor concentrating on Harm ignoring her father completely, even though he was looking at her the whole time.

When her name was called Harm gave her hand a squeeze and she walked to the stand trying to ignore everything except Sarah Mackenzie, Harm, the judge and her father´s lawyer. The questions she had to answer made her go back down memory lane into her childhood, youth and the time when she was a young adult, bringing back a lot of bad memories concerning her father´s behavior towards her and her mother. He cheated on her and hurt her and her mother verbally. He also was violent against her mother. Harm knew that she was about to lose control of her emotions but that she was doing everything in her power to make sure her father would not see that.

When she sat down next to him again after her statement, he noticed that her hand was freezing but she was still doing everything to make sure her father would not see it. "You did good honey" he whispered. She nodded a little.

Teresa breathed a sigh of relief when they entered his office with him closing the blinds. She stood in front of his window looking out when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why can´t he just let it be and stop hurting me" she said quietly. "It is his right, even if we do not like it." She nodded in response and allowed herself to move more into him and his arms. Harm turned her around in his arms pulling her against his chest, knowing that she was about to break. "Honey you did well today" he said kissing her head. She held onto him tighter trying to banish the memories and was about to let her guard down when there was a knock at the door.

They pulled apart when Harm told the person to enter. Outside the door were her father and his lawyer. She looked at Harm for help and he just looked at her trying to tell her with his eyes that he would take care of it, to which she nodded in response. Teresa turned to look out the window again keeping her emotions in check while Harm talked to her father and his lawyer. "How may I help you Mr. Chaddock?" Harm asked. Her father looked at Harm and then at her, she noticed that Harm moved so that he was blocking her from her father´s view.

"Your daughter does not want to talk to you Mr. Chaddock" Harm said seeing how the emotions moved across his face. He was not going to allow him to hurt the woman he loved, his daughter. "Teresa please let me explain everything to you. I did not kill your mother" her father said hoping to get her attention. Teresa kept looking out the window with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she has not moved one bit.

Her father looked at Harm sad, and Harm dared him to continue. He sighed in defeat and turned around with his lawyer. "You´ll see Teresa I did not kill your mother" he said leaving. Harm closed the door and turned back to Teresa. Without looking at Harm she said, "Take me home." He nodded, got his things and held his hand out to her. Quietly they left the office and drove back to his apartment.

As soon as they had gotten out of their coats and Harm placed his bag on the table she literally fell onto the couch. He sat down next to her and as soon as he had wrapped an arm around her the floodgates opened. She cried out all the pain and grief over her mother´s death. After about an hour she fell asleep in his arms. He carefully carried her to their bedroom and placed her under the covers.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, the trial was still running, Teresa woke up one morning with a strange feeling. She found Harm in the kitchen preparing breakfast. When he heard her, he looked up at her and smiled lightly. She did her best to return the smile. "Harm" she said quietly. He looked at her encouraging her to continue. She shook her head and went to get dressed.

When she returned Harm had already set the breakfast table and was waiting for her. She joined him at the table, and they ate silently. "What is it honey?" Harm asked suddenly. She looked up surprised but knew that he had not forgotten her earlier word. She nodded and looked down at her hands.

"I just need this trial to be over and get out of D.C." she said. Harm gently took her hand and made her look at him. "I already booked our secret getaway for when the trial is over so you can recover. The Admiral granted our leaves." he said, and he saw her nod in response.

"Until then we just have to take it one day at a time. Just remember I am with you every step of the way" he said. She looked at him and, in her eyes, he saw exhaustion, sadness, grief and a lot of pain.

When Harm was ready to go to the office a little later, she looked at him unsure. She wanted to stay home and forget the trial, but she knew that she needed to be there, even if she was scared. Harm saw her reluctance and held his hand out to her. "You are not alone Teresa" he said. She allowed him to help her up and together they drove to the office for a new day in her father´s trial. During the ride to the JAG Headquarters she held onto his hand tightly. Her hand was cold, and she was looking out the window the whole time. "Harm how much longer is the trial going to be?" she asked unsure.

He looked at her before looking at the road again. "Honey I do not know. I hope it is over today." Harm wanted this trial to be over rather sooner than later because he saw that Teresa was close to breaking. She nodded in response and they spent the rest of the trip in silence.

Three days later the trial was finally over and Harm was relieved. Teresa was relieved too but she was also angry and scared. Her father was acquitted because they think that her mother had killed herself. Teresa was waiting in front of the court room for Harm to finish up. She was sitting on a bench when her father suddenly approached her. "Teresa" he said stopping right in front of her. She looked up and kept her emotions in check not wanting to show her father she was afraid. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I did not kill your mother the court acquitted me Teresa." She looked at him and she hated him. "They court may have acquitted you, but it does not mean that you did not kill mom. You did and we both know it" she said with a tense voice. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harm coming towards them.

"Everything ok honey?" he asked stopping next to her. "It will be as soon as we get home" she said getting up and taking his hand. She and Harm left her father standing in the hallway and walked to Harm´s car. "I just want him to stay away from me" she said quietly. Harm wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "He will honey, trust me" he said kissing her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

After stopping at his apartment to get their things Harm drove them to their secret getaway so Teresa could recover. When they arrived, Teresa walked into the house letting Harm empty the car. She grabbed a blanket and sat down on the patio trying to get some peace. That is the way Harm found her a while later. He sat down on the other chair and just watched her lost in thoughts. Her checks were wet, and he knew that she had been crying. She had a right to those tears after the trial and the emotions it dug up.

"Harm?" she asked quietly. He reached his hand out to cover her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yes honey?" he asked. She looked up at him and her eyes already told him everything he needed to know. She was grieving badly. He got up and she followed his actions allowing him to lead her to the swing on the patio. He sat down and pulled her down next to her. Harm wrapped her up in his arms and covered her with the blanket as good as he could. This vacation was for her and not for him.

"My father may not have actively killed her, but he still has his blood on her hands." Harm pulled her tighter against his chest. "Honey after the way he treated you and your mother he is at least partially responsible for her death." He kissed her hair. "You have every right to break off any contact with your father" he said while she took his other hand between her hands and clutched it. After he said those words her floodgates opened and the only thing, he could do was to hold her and shield her while she cried for her beloved mother.

The next morning, in their secret getaway, Harm woke up to find Teresa looking at him. He smiled at her and gently kissed her temple. She snuggled against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "What to do you think we get up and get something to eat?" he asked. She kissed his chest and looked up at him. "I am not hungry Harm" she said quietly. He nodded knowing that she needed to process what happened.

A moment later she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. When she exited the bathroom, she went to the kitchen and Harm followed her a few minutes later. She was making tea and he watched her intently. She was tense and her spine was rigid. When she turned around to look at him, he saw a lot of emotions flash across her face. She looked at him trying to make him believe that she was alright even though they knew that she was not.

After a day during which Teresa did her best to relax and forget what happened the reality came crashing back with intensity. She was rolled up in a ball on the couch when Harm came back from his run.

"Honey?" he asked carefully approaching her. She acknowledged him by looking at him briefly. Harm sat down on the couch table in front of her and stroked her arm. He lifted her up a little bit and sat down next to her carefully wrapping her up in his arms. He knew that emotions came in waves and that there was not a lot that you could do against them.

"Facing my father in court made me realize how much I really miss my mother" Harm heard her say quietly. He nodded against her head and carefully made her look at him. "Teresa she will always be in your heart and she will always be your mother." She closed her eyes and nodded before looking at him again. Tears were leaking from her eyes and the moment he gently kissed her temple she broke.


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled her against his chest allowing her to cry. When she calmed down, she just snuggled into his chest and enjoyed the time with Harm in peace and quiet. They spent the rest of day mostly snuggling on the couch and allowing Teresa to grieve. Teresa also spent a lot of time on the patio just enjoying the time and trying to get past the trial and the fact that her father was acquitted.

"Harm" she said entering the kitchen while he was preparing dinner. He looked up at her and nodded at her encouraging her to continue. "Do think that you could hold me?" she said, and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight against his chest. He noticed the tremors running through her body "How long can we stay here?" she asked. Harm pulled back to look at her.

"I rented it till Sunday" he said knowing that it was Friday. She nodded and hid her face in the crock of his neck again. "Do you think that we can find out where my father lives at the moment to make sure that he is not, too close?" she asked, and he nodded. "I think you father wanted to move back into the house you grew up in. That is what his lawyer told me, so we know where he is."

She moved out of his embrace and retired to the patio again. Harm had to admit that he was a little worried, but he knew that she needed time.

After dinner while sitting on the patio she broke the silence when she started talking. "This here reminds me of my vacations at the houses of my grandparents, both sides and how much fun I had as a little girl running around with them and my mother" she said getting up and going inside.

When he followed her a few minutes later he found her in the bed under the covers. He joined her a few minutes later and he slipped under the covers he pulled her against his chest. She was clinging tight to him making it hard for him move. Her emotions were a mix and were constantly changing and suddenly she started hitting him with her fists and he did not fight her. Instead he held her stroking her back while her hits got weaker and weaker as she started sobbing. He carefully rocked her back and forth whispering soothing words into her ear.

A while later she sagged against him clutching his shirt in her hands. "I love you Teresa" said Harm allowing her to lead the direction of the conversation. At his words she looked up at him and in her eyes, he can see fear and longing.

"After my mother died, I tried to live a normal life while I was trying to get over her death. All of that came back with the trial and even more." He looked at her "What more honey?" he asked holding her to keep her from running. She sighed and looked at his chest before looking back at him. "After being whiteness to my parent´s marriage I was always scared of giving my heart to someone. Until I met you" she said looking at him with a little smile.

"After a while I trusted you like I have never trusted anyone before, except maybe my grandparents and mother, and I still feel overwhelmed by it. I mean I had my grandparents as role models but my parent´s marriage always gave me the feeling of somehow being wrong."

Harm kissed her. "You are who you are and there is nothing wrong with you. I am here with you every step of the way. I am here for as long as you will have me. I love you" he said kissing her. She readily answered the kiss overwhelmed by the love he was putting into it. It made tears spring to her eyes. "I love you Teresa" he said kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to get as close to him as possible. He understood her actions and knew that she was looking for protection.

He moved them so that she was lying on her back and the moment he covered her body with his she immediately relaxed completely. She was looking for protection and he was giving it to her allowing her to feel safe. He was amazed how little it took to relax her completely. He kept repeating the phrase "I love you" knowing that she needed to hear it. "I love you" he said again, and her answer did not really surprise him. "Show me" she said begging him and he was more than willing to show her how much he loves her. "I never knew that someone could love me that much" she said after snuggled into his arms. "I love you so much Teresa" he said kissing her temple pulling her safely against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

After returning to D.C. the following Monday they slowly tried to get back her life, as much as possible at least. Unfortunately, it was not as easy as they thought because about two weeks after returning home there was a knock at the door of the apartment when he was home alone. When he answered the door, he was surprised to see Mr. Chaddock, Teresa´s father.

"Mr. Chaddock?" he asked. "I would like to talk to Teresa" he said. "She is not here. She does not want to talk to you; and she does she want to see you, either" said Harm willing to do everything to protect Teresa.

"I would just like to talk to my daughter Mr. Rabb" Mr. Chaddock said. As Harm was about to answer, Teresa walked towards his apartment. Her father turned around when he noticed Harm´s look. "Teresa" her father said but she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tensed up completely. Then she walked to Harm doing her best to stay as far away from her father as possible.

While she walked past him into the apartment she shrank back once when her father tried to touch her. Harm moved his arm in a protective move in front of Teresa. She felt nauseated by the fact that her father is there.

She walked back to Harm who was still standing in the door. "What do you want?" she asked trying to be as cam as possible. "Teresa I would like to talk to you about the things that happened" he said. "What is there to talk about? You killed my mother. That the court acquitted you does not mean that you are innocent. It means that they did not have enough evidence to convict you" she said daring her father to continue.

Her father sighed. "Please Teresa please let me explain." "No. I do not want to see you and be in contact with you. Do not ever show up again and leave me and Harm alone" she said turning and going back into the apartment.

The two men looked at each other. "I am living in our old house in case she changes her mind" Harm nodded and watched him go. He closed the door and joined Teresa on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and allowed her to cry the tears that needed to be cried holding her the whole time. "Keep him away from me Harm" she said through tears. "Honey I will make sure that he does not come near us again, I promise" he said kissing her head.

She looked up at him. "He scares me and I just don´t need that during this time. The thought of him coming into our private space sends chills down my back" she said putting her head against his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back kissing her head. "I can understand that. Teresa, look at me" he said gently. She looked him unsure. "I can understand that you do not want him close to you and I will do everything I can to keep him away. I just want you to relax as best as you can, okay?" she nodded. "The best way to relax is to be in your arms" she said smiling lightly. He nodded and kissed her gently.


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later she was back to her old life and was glad that her father has not shown up again. The July weather was warm in the D.C. area and Teresa was enjoying the summer. Harm was happy to see that she was making plans and was enjoying life again.

"Harm" Teresa said entering the main room in the morning. "Yes honey" Harm said looking up from the morning paper. She joined him at the bar. He gave her a light kiss and poured her a cup of coffee. He watched her intently waiting for her to continue. "I am thinking about giving up my Navy Career. The thought of me being sent away at sea is something that I wanted to do. When I first joined the Navy, I loved going to sea but now those thoughts sent chills down my back. It reminds me of my parents' marriage where my father was gone a lot and the way we felt when he left and came back" she said looking at him.

"That is understandable, and I cannot decide what is right for you" he said giving her hand a squeeze. She looked at their joined hands before she continued. "After the trial it became even clearer to me that I do not want to be away from you for a continued period of time." He sighed deeply and looked at her. Then he nodded at her encouragingly.

"I still do not completely feel back on solid ground again. If it will ever be the same solid ground again, I do not know. It might be a new kind. The only thing I know is that I feel safe here and that I am happy with you" she said looking at him with tear rimmed eyes.

He had been listening to her the whole time without interrupting her, only watching her. She was absently stroking his palm with her thumb which is a sign of nervousness on her side.

"I understand your reasoning Teresa" he said looking at her deeply. "The trial was not easy, but I do not want you to rush things" he said. "Harm my decision is final. I love the navy and that is not going to change but I need a change" she said. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. She is waiting for him to say something and when he does not say something, she is worried that he might think that she will break up with him.

"Harm I do not need a change about us, I love you and I feel safe and protected. I just need a job change" she said waiting for his response. "I understand honey. You have my full support no matter what you decide."

"Thank you, Harm," she said leaning in for a kiss that he is more than willing to give. "Have you already told the Admiral?" he asked. She shook her head, no. Harm nodded willing to give her the time she needed to tell him, herself.


	12. Chapter 12

In the beginning of August Teresa had finally handed in her resignation. The admiral was not too amused but honored and respected her decision. She was still deciding what she wanted to do now. Harm was giving her the time that she needed. She was trying to give her life a new direction. She was thinking about doing creative work. No matter what it would be in the end he just wanted her to be happy. The past 9 months were trying for them and she was still dealing with the aftershocks of that time.

When he thought back to the time they first met and got together and compared it to now he had to say that these months changed her. She was more vulnerable, easier touched and in need of a lot of support and love which he was more than willing to give. Teresa was not the tough Lieutenant Commander of the Navy she used to be.

When Harm came home from work that evening, he found her looking at old photographs smiling but he could also see tear tracks. "Honey I am home" he said approaching her. She looked up at him walking towards him and did not even try to hide her emotions from him. She was an open book for him to read. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

When she broke the kiss, she led him to the couch. She snuggled into him still looking at the page of the album on the table. "Harm there is something that I would like to talk to you about" she said turning to look at him. He patiently waited for her to continue. "During the past weeks I noticed changes and went to see my doctor not knowing what to think of it" she said taking an envelope from the table giving it to Harm.

He looked at her questioning and she nodded. When he opened the envelope and took the piece of paper out, he was surprised, maybe even a little shocked and Teresa was waiting unsure of his reaction to what he was finding out.

"Does that mean?" he asked. "Yes, I am pregnant. About nine weeks. I know that we always used protection, but it seems that it still happened, and I think it is a gift my mother sent" she said smiling a little. He had to admit that he could not deny her reasoning. He was surprised but he was also happy. "I am happy Teresa even if I am a little surprised" he said kissing her.

"Harm I was just as surprised as you, but I cannot help but think that my mother sent it." Harm nodded. "I think that might be right" he said kissing her deeply. She snuggled into him feeling happy, overwhelmed but also a little sad because her mother would never meet her grandchild.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few months Teresa spent a lot of time looking through old baby clothes from her and the photo albums from her family. They had a lot of discussions whether to find out the gender or not. She wanted it to be a surprise as she saw it as a surprise from her mother from heaven. Harm respected it. They were also in disagreement as to where the baby should be born.

She had been doing a lot of reading and researching on the Internet because she was interested in a home birth or a birth at a birthing center. Harm on the other hand wanted her as safe as possible in the hospital.

When he came home that day, she wanted to talk to him about it again. He joined her on the couch. "Harm I really want to give birth to our child here or in a birthing center because I would feel a lot safer" she said handing him her research. He carefully read everything she gave him and when he was finished, she joined him on the couch again anxious to find out what he would say.

"Teresa I can see that those things in there sound wonderful to you but" "but nothing Harm. I am already in contact with a midwife who also does Home Births. This child will be born here or in a birthing center" she said determined.

"Teresa, explain it to me" said Harm. She turned around from the window looking at him. "I want our baby to be born in an environment where I feel safe. This apartment is the first place after a long time that I have really felt safe in" she put a hand on her belly. "I only want you and the midwife, whom I already trust, present during the birth. Allowing me to do everything I feel I need to do." He was listening to her not interrupting her.

"No pressure from nurses or doctors who panic when there are no contractions for half an hour or them wanting to perform a c-section or giving me pain medication even though I do not want it. That is not going to happen, Harm" she said looking directly at her. "No one, who is telling me what to, do. Only a midwife who encourages me and helps me when I need it and my partner giving me the comfort, love, and strength I need to give birth to our child. Giving my body the time and the chance to give birth to our child in its own time, without any interruption doing what it is supposed to do. Just me, you and the midwife" she said.

He knew that she felt, absolutely, safe in his apartment. He did not want her to go somewhere where she did not feel safe, but he also wanted what is best for her and their baby. He could hear that she was desperate for him to understand her. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You really put a lot of thought into this honey" "Yes I have, and my decision is final" she said. "Teresa after what you just told me... You know that you will not have any pain medication, right?" he asked, and she nodded. She looked determined and he did not want to destroy her hope and her faith in a home birth even if he was worried.

"The moment you or your midwife feels something is of or the moment you feel that it is too much just say the word and I will take you to the hospital" he said kissing her temple. "I will. Even though I can already promise you that it is not going to happen. Your support and love are all I need" she said putting her head on his chest. "You got it honey, no worries" he said kissing her head.


	14. Chapter 14

During the next month's Teresa was enjoying the fall weather with the falling leafs and the winds. She was also enjoying her pregnancy and was overwhelmed by the love Harm was showing her and their baby. He was showering them with love in any way he could. When Harm came home that day, she was already waiting for him. She was getting antsy because he was a little late.

He noticed right away when he joined her on the couch. "I am here now. I just needed to talk to Mac about a case" he said pulling her against his chest and kissing her. She nodded "I´m sorry" she said. Harm knew that she was vulnerable and that she needed protection.

"How was the doctor´s appointment?" he asked running his hand up and down her back. "She said that our child is perfectly healthy and is absolutely ok" she said leaning up for a kiss which he was willing to answer.

She was four months pregnant now and was already showing and when they were watching TV later in the evening, he placed his hands protectively on her protruding belly. Teresa cuddled into his chest and she relaxed and calmed down completely. His strong arms and his muscular chest are giving her a feeling of safety which she needs badly during this time especially now that she is pregnant.

"Have you thought about names yet, Harm?" she asked sitting up a little looking at him. Harm pulled up his shoulders and shook his head, no. "Not yet but I guess there is no better time than the present to start" he said letting her go getting up and returning with a sheet of paper and a pen.

"I want to name our child after someone from our family, someone who is important to us." "Do you have someone in mind honey?" he asked and watched how she looked down and nodded. He wrote down her mother´s name before she even said it. When she looked up and saw what he wrote down tears sprang to her eyes. "Margaret; my mother and my grandmother´s name, thank you" she said with tears in her voice. "Harmon after you and your father, William after my Grandfather and Sarah after your grandmother and Frank after your Step-Father" Teresa said leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Lennard after your other grandfather, Catherine after my grandmother" he said writing. "I like the meaning of Elizabeth, my grandmother, but I do not really like the name….I would rather have a different spelling of the name." "How about Elise or Eliza?" he asked and saw her nod. "Patrick and/or Patricia after your grandfather and your mother" she said smiling. "I also like the name Douglas after my grandfather and Teresa after you honey" he said kissing her.

He put the list on the table and went up to make dinner. Teresa lied down on the couch resting and that is the way Harm found her a little later. "Teresa" he said quietly, and she looked at him in response. "I am coming" she said getting up when dizziness suddenly hit her. Harm was at her side in a second and caught her before she fell. "Honey you have to eat and drink properly and enough" he said worried and she let her head fall to his chest.

"I am scared Harm" she said almost whispering. He nodded against her head pulling her tighter against his chest and sitting down with her. "I know honey" he said kissing her. She was crying blaming the hormones. Harm knew that she had to take good care of herself during the pregnancy and was worried, but he did not want to scare her even more.

"Sweetheart I would like to take you to the hospital just to make sure that everything is ok" he said, and she looked at him frightened. "Oh my god Harm…..no my baby…." she stuttered sobbing against her chest. "Calm down honey I am going to be there with you. It is just a precaution" he said standing up and bringing her with him.

At the hospital the doctor checked her vitals and the baby to make sure that everything is alright and then spoke to the couple. Harm was sitting on the bed with Teresa in his arms, which was anxious, frightened and crying. "Your vitals are ok, just like the ones of your baby. You must make sure that you stay hydrated and eat enough. The baby needs to be nurtured Teresa" the doctor said watching her as she started crying again. Harm pulled her against his chest again kissing her head.

"Doctor, do you have any diet advices?" Harm asked. She nodded. "Teresa you have to drink at least 2.5 Liters a day and eat at least 3 full meals. Healthy food, with as little sugar and unhealthy fat as possible" the doctor said, and Harm nodded his thanks.

After the doctor left the room Harm turned to Teresa. "Honey have you been skipping meals while I am at work?" he asked and getting the answer immediately when she looked down. He placed a hand under her chin getting her look at him. "Stop beating yourself up Teresa. But it must change in the future, and I will do everything I can to help you" he said kissing her. He got up and brought her with him and after getting a prescription they went home where she went directly to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

1997

During the next few weeks and into the New Year Harm kept a very close look at Teresa´s eating habits and was grateful to see that she was improving and was not skipping that many meals, if at all. Now at 7 months Teresa was already visibly showing and Harm liked watching her with the pregnancy glow. He knows that she is very emotional due, to her hormones, but so far there have not been too many blows, yet.

Both Harmon and Teresa were excited to get to know their child which would be arriving soon. But Teresa was also anxious because she would never be able to talk to her mother about the things they would be experiencing. Harm knows that it will be a difficult time for her.

"Honey relax you will be a good mother" he said approaching her from behind. She turned to look at him and looked down. He placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him. "We will be alright and everything that happens, we will handle it together" he said gently kissing her. "I just miss my mother and that I will never have the opportunity to talk to her about baby stuff and raising a child. I always wanted my mother to be there for her grandchild…." she said keeping the tears at bay.

He pulled her against his chest gently kissing her head. "I know Teresa. Unfortunately, we will have to try this on our own. But I am sure that your mother is still watching over you" he said pulling back to look at her. "You do not have to do this alone" he said kissing her.

6 weeks later, in March of 1997, Teresa was lying on their bed with Harmon at her side supporting her body with his while she was weathering the contractions. She was doing her best to bear them even though she was already exhausted. Their midwife was staying back as much as possible allowing Teresa to do what she felt like doing and giving them as much time as a couple as possible. "Harm" she said softly. "Yes, honey" he said kissing her head lightly. She rested against him tired. "Do you think we can finish here?" she asked unsure.

Harm had to admit that he was surprised by her question as she had been adamant not to go to a hospital, if it was not an emergency. "Yes, I believe we can, honey." She nodded. He moved her head, so she was looking at him. "Teresa the more important question is, do YOU believe you have the strength to do it here?" he asked, and the emotions swept over her face. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Honestly I do not know" she whispered feeling like a failure.

"You are not a failure for changing your mind you just have to say the words honey" he said quietly. She shook her head and he made her look at him again. "I know you want this baby to be born here but you are in pain and it does not make you a bad mother or a bad person if you change your mind. The decision is yours. I just do not want you to suffer more than necessary" he said kissing her. She had been in labor for almost 10 hours and she was exhausted. The birth and the progress were slow. She was only dilated 5 centimeters and far from being able to push.

She needed a few minutes to think about what would be best. During that time, she just rested against him and breathed through the contractions when they came. She wanted one last try on giving birth at home. "Do you mind walking around a bit with me?" she asked, and he shook his head no. He got out from behind her, got up and helped her up and then they walked around his apartment for a while hoping to speed up the birth.

When she had the feeling that it had done nothing to speed up the birth she was beaten, and he saw the changes in her. Harm was waiting on a decision from her and was willing to support her either way, in a hospital or at home. She shook her head once and he knew that she was giving him permission to drive her to the hospital. The midwife checked her one last time before they would leave for the hospital. The midwife suddenly looked up and smiled a little at them. "Teresa it looks like your walk around the apartment helped" she said.

Teresa and Harm looked at each other before they looked at the midwife. "What does that mean?" Harm asked. "It means that you Teresa are almost fully dilated, and the baby will be here soon." Teresa snuggled into his chest on the bed happy but also very tired. Teresa took Harm´s hand in hers while the midwife prepared everything for the impending arrival of the baby. About an hour later Teresa gave birth to a baby with Harm at her side supporting her with his body.

The midwife placed the baby on Teresa´s chest and Harm wrapped his arms around both holding an exhausted Teresa and their baby in his arms. "Congratulations you two you have a little girl" the midwife said assisting Harm in cutting the umbilical cord before she moved to the living-room for a while to give them time to get to know each other as a family. When Harm looked down at Teresa, he noticed that she was lost in thoughts. "What are you thinking about honey?", he asked kissing her head.

She looked up at him. "I am just unsure about the name…." she said looking down. "Unsure about what?" he asked. "How many names we want? Should she only have family names, or do we want her to have an unconnected name as a first name and then a family name?" she asked looking at their daughter.

Harm put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "How about one name from your family and a name that we like?" he asked kissing her. When she is about to say something, he placed a finger on her lips. "I know what you want to say. You also want a name from my family" he said, and she nodded against his finger. He gently kissed her temple and nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. "Okay honey let´s start with a first name" he said. Teresa looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you want a family name as a first name or a name that we like?" he asked and looked at her. The moment the words left his mouth he already knew the answer. Teresa looked down at their daughter but not before he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Her first name will be Margaret" Harmon said matter-of-factly, and Teresa looked up at Harm surprised and tears sprang to her eyes. Harm pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. Teresa cried for her mother and before she could say something Harm started talking again. "Honey her name will be Margaret Teresa" he said rubbing her back.

"But what about your family?" she asked unsure. Harm sighed knowing that Teresa was not going to let it go. He nodded and said; "Margaret Sarah Teresa?" he asked. He looked at her and saw emotions flash across her face and studied her. "You deserve to have her named after you honey" he said and kissed sealing the deal.

When she pulled back and looked down at their daughter she nodded and snuggled into his chest. Margaret Sarah Teresa Rabb and her parents were getting to know each other on this nice day in March 1997. While she was feeding Margaret, she looked up at him. "Please keep us safe from my father" she pleaded with him. He nodded before kissing her temple. "Honey I will do everything I have to do, to keep him away from us" he said sealing his promise with a kiss.

During the first night Harm woke up to find Teresa sitting in bed with Margaret in her arms holding her tightly to her chest. He carefully sat up and wrapped his arm around her. "Honey relax we are all fine" he said kissing her temple. She nodded and looked at him. "Yeah" she said looking back down at their little daughter. When he watched her with their daughter he was starting to wonder if she would feel better if she had a bodyguard with her for now. "Teresa how about we hire a bodyguard to stay with you until you feel safe enough" he said carefully.

Teresa looked up at him before she looked down again and said "I feel the safest when I am with you, but I guess a bodyguard would make me feel safer, when you´re not with us" she said kissing their daughter´s head.

"I know honey but unfortunately I cannot always be with you" he said pulling her tighter against his chest and kissing her. She nodded against his chest while they watched their daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days were spent with bonding and family time; the admiral had given him a few days of leave. Harm had hired two bodyguards for Teresa which made her feel safe when he was not around. They both knew that they could randomly run into her father and that it was only a matter of time before it would happen. They were living on base and so was her father who still lived in the house Teresa grew up in on the Base in Quantico.

For now, Harm´s focus is his daughter and his girlfriend and the need for a new place as his apartment was too small. He also knew that his mother and Frank were anxious to meet their granddaughter soon.

In the evening he knew that he needed to talk to Teresa about the travel plans of his parents. "Honey my mother said that she and Frank would like to come to visit us so they can meet Margret and you" he said cautious of her reaction. "I know that they want to meet her and me. I do not want to meet them Harm" she said looking at the couch table. Harm sighed and softly rubbed her back which was rigid.

"Harm I know that you want them here and want them to meet our daughter, but I don´t feel comfortable with that" she said quietly feeling that need to explain herself. "Teresa you don´t need to explain yourself. No one ever said that they were going to stay here" "I know. I don´t feel comfortable with them being in DC Harm" she said tired.

He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Why Teresa?" Teresa reached for Harms hand. "Margret is barely 7 days old, I cannot deal with this right now" she said leaning her head on his shoulder. Harm nodded against her head. "I understand that you are overwhelmed and that you need time to get used to the new situation. I need to get used to it, too honey" he said kissing her head. She looked up at him.

"We have a new baby; we need a new place and my father is around. Don´t you think that is more than enough for now?" she asked. When he was about to say something, she stopped him. "Your parents can come to DC and visit you but please leave us out of its Harm" she said with tears in her eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"No one said that they would come here today or tomorrow. But my mother would love to come by soon" he said while Teresa was getting herself something to drink in the kitchen. She looked at him before she looked at her glass again and said barely audible "I cannot protect her then" before walking back to the couch. Harm heard every word even though he had to listen closely. He now knew what real problem and her real fear were. If there was reason for fear it was a different thing. Important is that she was afraid and that is something he cannot, and he will not ignore.


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later Harm tried calling Teresa from work. She had agreed to have his parents over for dinner that night because she wanted her daughter to have a good relationship with her grandparents. When he could not reach Teresa, Emily and Rachel, their bodyguards he started to worry a little. He did not want to cancel the dinner yet, but he had a feeling that he could not reach them because of the dinner.

When he was about to leave the office, he ran into Mac. "Hey Mac" "You are leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, I cannot reach Teresa, Emily or Rachel. We were supposed to have my parents over for dinner tonight and I am worried that she might have gotten cold feet" he said. "I saw them around noon. They left the base with the car of the bodyguards" she said feeling a little sorry for Harm.

Harm ran his hand over his face. "It was her idea to have them over for dinner tonight Mac" Harm said a little helpless. "Maybe I pressured her too much to allow my parents to come visit us. Do you know where they went?" She shook her head no. "I just saw them drive off the base" she said patting his arm. Harm nodded leaving the office.

When he arrived home, he found a note from Teresa telling him that he was sorry but that she could not do the dinner with his parents. She did not want to hurt him, but she was scared after they had shown up at their apartment around noon. Mac had told him that she saw them a little later which meant that they had left immediately after his parents came by. He could not fault his parents for wanting to meet their daughter-in-law and their granddaughter but at this moment he was just worried about Teresa and Margret, even though he knew that Emily and Rachel would do everything to keep them safe.

Harm tried calling Emily again and this time it rang, and she answered. "Emily its Harm." "Hey Harm." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I talk to Teresa?" he asked carefully. "I´ll check one moment" she said, and she must have covered the phone because he cannot hear a thing. "Harm" Teresa said carefully a little afraid of his reaction. Harm sighed.

"Teresa are you and Margret alright?" he asked knowing that she was scared. "Yeah we are ok" she said crying. "Honey I know that you are scared but I don´t hate you. I was worried about you and Margret" he replied gently.

"I know Harm and I did not want to scare you. I just wanted to keep us safe. This morning the doorbell rang, and I opened the door and there were your parents. I left and let Emily deal with them because I was overwhelmed. Why couldn´t they just respect our privacy? They were supposed to come by for dinner when you are home and not just as a surprise" she said sniffing.

"Teresa, I know, and I am sorry. Teresa please come home" he said. "After they went back to California" she said handing the phone back to Emily. "Teresa please" Harm said. "Harm it´s me Emily. She gave be the phone back to me and went back to Margret" Emily said.

"Emily please tell me where you are, I need to talk to Teresa in person" Harm said. "Harm I know that, and we tried to stop her from leaving because she should talk to you, but I am not going to break her trust by telling you where we are."

Harm did not want to force her to tell him where they are because he knew Teresa would not trust her anymore after that. He just wanted to talk to her in person. "I will talk to her and will try to get her to meet with you to talk to you" Emily said. "Thank you, Emily," Harm said a little relieved.

After talking with Emily, he cancelled the dinner with his parents and hoped that Teresa would call him soon. Luckily for him Teresa called him a few hours later and told him that they would meet the following afternoon and that Rachel would pick him up.


	18. Chapter 18

After Rachel picked him up, she drove them to a hotel where Teresa was waiting for him. Emily and Rachel guarded the door and allowed them some privacy. He could see that Teresa was nervous and that she was beating herself up, but he needed her to explain it to him.

"I know that I should have called you after your parents showed up the other day" she said cautiously. "But they were suddenly just in front of OUR apartment even though we were going to see them for dinner. They wanted to meet her and hold her. Harm she is barely three weeks old" she said crying. He reached for her head gently squeezing it.

"I know that she is still very young. But they are not going to hurt her. I know that you want our daughter to have a good relationship with her grandparents. They want to bond with her. I am sure that your grandparents held you too when you were little, right?" Harm asked hoping to get to see that they are no threat.

"Maybe. I do not know. I remember that I loved to spend time with all of my grandparents and that I loved them, but I do not know if they carried me when I was little. Aside from that the only memories I have are bitter" she said crying. "Dad never loved us the way he should have…" Harm pulled her into his chest and held her.

"My grandparents always arrived at the time which my parents had discussed with them and never showed up without calling or asking first. My grandparents only showed up if they had set up a meeting before" she said and Harm nodded understanding where this was coming from.

"You do not know what it is like when grandparents just come by as a surprise without calling first to set a time?" he asked. "No. Our family was very strict about it" she said. Harm nodded understanding. "They broke my trust that I had given to them without even knowing them."

"What am I going to tell my parents honey?" Harm asked not wanting to hurt her further. "I don´t know Harm I just don´t want them in our apartment. At least not until I know that I can trust them, which is going to take a while." Harm sighed and knew that she was not going to make it easy for his parents.

He pulled her to his chest and held her tight running his arms up and down her arm and back. "I understand that they hurt you, but you and Margret should come back home with me, honey." She looked at him unsure. She really wanted to go home with Harm because even though she felt safe with Emily and Rachel she felt even safer with Harm.

"When are your parents going back home again?" she asked. "In 5 days." She nodded. "You know that I feel the safest when I am with you Harm" and he nodded in response. "I really want to go home but" he stilled her by placing his finger on her lips. "I know that you are worried that my parents might show up again but hiding is also not an option. I already talked to them and they promised me that they would not do it again, but they would still like to meet you and Margret" he said, and he felt the moment when she went rigid.

"Teresa no one is forcing you to give Margret to them. They just want to get to know you two. I already told them that we would not meet in our apartment." She looked up at him. "Thank you. Emily and Rachel are going to come with us when we meet them" she said matter-of-factly, and Harm did not want to argue with her and agreed. So, in the evening Rachel drove the whole family and Emily to Harm´s apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later they were meeting Harm´s parents for lunch and were accompanied by Rachel and Emily. His parents looked a little surprised but fortunately they did not say anything. If Teresa was not able to hold Margret because she was eating, she was lying in her stroller as Rachel and Emily were eating too, or Emily and Rachel were holding her always making sure to keep a distance to Harm´s parents. The evening was as relaxing as Harm could have hoped for under those circumstances. At least until the moment that should change everything and bring Teresa´s fear back again.

Suddenly Thomas Chaddock, Teresa´s father showed up. Emily and Rachel were on their feet in seconds and shielded Teresa and Margret from him. Harm looked at him and dared him to come closer. Teresa´s father saw that Teresa was holding a baby and was sad and to some point Harm could understand him and feel for him, but he was not going to go against Teresa who was afraid of him because of the way he treated her and her mother. She also had the opinion that he was responsible for her mother´s death because of the way he had treated her.

Thomas Chaddock looked one last time and then left with a sad face and hanging shoulders looking back one last time. Emily and Rachel turned back to the family making sure that Teresa was doing alright. Harm was already holding her to his chest his arms wrapped around her and their daughter. Harm released Teresa and sat her down on her chair again. Emily knelt in front of her.

"Teresa are you alright?" she asked. "No and I will not be as long as my father is still alive" she said, and Emily nodded. "Take us home Emily, please." Emily and Rachel both nodded. "Ok. Rachel will get your jackets." Rachel went to get their jackets while Emily stayed with the family.

When Rachel returned with the Jackets and after Emily and Rachel had put their jackets on Teresa handed Margret to Emily and allowed Harm to help her into her Jacket before putting his own Jacket on. After Emily handed Margret back to Teresa, she pulled Emily into a hug. "Thank you Emily and you to Rachel" she said and hugged Rachel too. "I couldn´t do this without you two." They nodded and smiled in response. "As long as you feel safe" Emily said.

Emily brought Teresa and Margret to the car while Harm took care of his parents. "Sorry Mom but Teresa and Margret need me now. I need to take care of them" Harm said apologetically. "We are no threat" said his mother hurt. "I know mom but for now she needs protection. I am not going to force her and if that is the way she needs it right now then so be it."

"Are we going to see you again before we go back to California?" his mother asked. "Mom I do not know. It is up to Teresa. But we could meet up for coffee if you want to" Harm said. "Listen guys I need to go now" Harm said hugging them both before he left the restaurant with Rachel in tow.

At his apartment they settled down and Teresa cuddled Margret to her chest on the couch when Harm joined her. "Harm I am sorry about the meeting with your parents but…." Harm kissed her to silence her. "Teresa, honey, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand that you are hurt and scared" he said pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and daughter. "Only time can heal your pain honey, if it will ever heal completely. Just know that we will do it together" he said kissing her temple and she nodded against his chest.

Teresa had known that they might meet her father, but she had been unprepared for the emotions which would arise in that situation. Harm noticed the change in her emotions after the meeting with her father. She kept Margret even closer and Harm knew that they needed an own House as soon as possible. Preferably in an area where friends where living and it should be a house which can be protected easily. He silently promised Teresa and Margret that he would start looking for a house right the next morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Right the next morning he started looking into openings for houses which met their criteria, but it seemed to be difficult on base.

He was not sure if Teresa wanted to leave the base. "Teresa, would it be alright if we moved outside of the base?" he asked. "No" she almost yelled. That was the answer he had predicted. Teresa was Navy and her father and grandfather´s were in the Navy too so she would feel safest on base. Now he was facing the difficult task of finding a house on base which met their criteria.

Harm also knew that he could be ordered to a different base anytime, even though Teresa made it clear that she was not going to leave Quantico. Her grandfather´s had served there and she spent a lot of time outside of base with her grandparents. This was her home and he did not want to take it away from her.

Here she was close to her grandparents and her mother and for her that was important. Ripping that away from her was not the option for him. It also needed to be safe for her and their daughter and needed to be easy to keep her father at arm's length even though he personally doubted that he would show up again anytime soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few months they went to look at a few apartments and houses on base as well as off base. They still had not really found the house where Teresa felt at ease. He was hoping that they would find a new house soon, maybe even off base which he would prefer because that way they could stay in their house if he would retire one day. He knew that moving to a different base was not an option because Teresa was determined to stay in Quantico.

Harmon even thought about building an own house if Teresa liked the idea. He was willing to do a lot on his own to safe costs. It was a thought he might run by Teresa in the evening.

When Teresa was sitting on the couch with Margret in the evening, he thought it might really be a good idea to talk to her about it. "Honey have you ever thought about building our own house, off base? That way we could stay in Quantico even if I were to be reassigned." Teresa looked at their daughter before she looked back at Harm. She shrugged. "I do not know Harm. I mean it is a lot of organizing and a lot of work and people we need to coordinate." Harm nodded sitting down across from her.

"Teresa, I know that it would mean a lot of work for a period of time but it would be ours, we could design it the way we want it so that you and the children are out of sight and protected." She nodded listening to him. "It would also be off base so that we could stay in the area if I should retire of be reassigned."

"Harm I really see what you are saying and it would definitely allow us to stay in the area but we really have to think about it and to calculate it because I do not want to live with high debts for decades" she said kissing Margret´s head before she stood up at transferred her to Harm. Harm loved spending time with his daughter, and he had no problem putting her to bed. He loved doing it.

Harm took their daughter upstairs to give her a bath and to put her to bed before he joined Teresa on the couch again. "Honey we still have time to think about it" he said hugging her to his chest. She nodded ending the discussion for this evening. Harm and Teresa also wanted to protect the nature and did a lot for the climate, even if only relatively few people are seeing the Climate change as major threat in the world.

During the next weeks and months Teresa and Harm spoke about it again from time to time and the more they talked about it the more Teresa liked the idea of a climate natural house but she was rather advertising the idea to buy a house and to renovate it the way they want it. She most definitely doesn´t want to build a house. She had made that clear.

The more he thought about it the more he had to agree with Teresa that building a house is a lot of work and takes a lot or organization and would cost them a lot of strength, which he is not sure Teresa has to give right now.


End file.
